Red Fork
Red Fork is a a pony that defends Equestria together with Twilight and her friends, along with some other allies such as Blue Ocean and others, and is now the leader of the Locked Room Gang, and one of it's most powerful members. He is owned by and can be considered his main character. Red Fork's first appearance was in Face the Music, together with Blue Ocean, Captain Red Shell and Blast. Personality Red Fork is adventurous and optimistic most of the time, so he's always the first of his group of friends to engage in some kind of adventure to save friends and other. He's usually care-free and likes fun, but when things get serious, he knows when it's time to get serious. His attitude to heroism described as "the cocky and self-confident hero who while others are worrying if they'll succeed, he just enjoys the moment as if it were something he does for fun", which to a degree, he does. Even when it's obvious the villain is more powerful, he still rams into it with optimism. Of course, his overconfidence sometimes has brought him into trouble, but overall, he's always positive he can win a fight. One of the things he's most famous for is his extreme apetite. He can easily devour several pizzas in seconds. For some, it's exaggeration, and maybe a bit gross, for others, it's fascinating. Powers and Abilities *'Magic:' Red Fork's magic abilities are far superior than the average unicorn; the majority of his magic power is concentrated in his horn. **'Magic Blasts:' Red Fork can fire bursts of magic energy at varying speeds from his horn. **'Levitation:' Red Fork can use his horn to levitate objects. **'Teleportation:' Red Fork can teleport via magic. He often uses this to get out of tricky situations or for a surprise attack. *'Enhanced Abilties:' Red Fork possesses great strength and speed, and can use this to his advantage. **'Weight:' Red Fork's weight at first seems like a disadvantage considering the active lifestyle he has of fighting evil, but this weight means he is very tough cookie to budge; additionally, he uses it to slam into foes like a bowling bowl. *'Sun Fork:' When put in contact with the Elements of Harmony, Red Fork becomes Sun Fork, essentially a super saiyan version of him, heavily increasing his magic powers, strength and endurance. Relations with other characters * Blue Ocean: These two are best friends and together they are always a powerful duo, that can overcome pretty much any challenge when they work together. * Captain Red Shell: Although Red Fork usually subestimates him for being a small crab, Captain Red Shell proves to be a strong ally in most cases. * Blast: They are good friends, although they only recently met. They share a care-free and confident personality. * Dark Shadow: They are both allies and enemies. They sometimes work together, but in other cases show to be enemies. * Lemon Glass: They are good friends. They always get along very well, and care for each other and are sure to help each other when they need it. * The rest of the IaLR gang: he usually gets along with everyone else in the IaLR gang. * Bright Spark: Red Fork is Bright Spark's archnemesis. Always being the first to run and stop Bright Spark plans back in Equestria, these two unicorns have been enemies for a good long time. * Fork-bot: Red Fork sees Fork-bot as a formidable opponent, as this robot is one of the only inventions Bright Spark has made that can stand a chance against the red unicorn. However, as self-confident as he is, Red Fork will admit that Fork-bot has had him forced against the ropes in some occasion. * Red Spoon: Red Fork's younger cousin. The two of them share a strong relationship, and are always ready to help each other. Red Spoon and Red Fork admire each other for their qualities, and are a great team. Not to mention that Red Spoon makes Red Fork's favorite meals. * Twilight Sparkle: She is Red Fork's girlfriend. They share a strong relationship, and are always there for each other. One of the best examples of this occurs during The Battle Tournament, when Bright Spark kidnaps Twilight, and Red Fork abandons the tournament to go save Twilight. The conversation that follows demonstrates the close relationship between the two ponies. Quotes Gallery Trivia * The creator and roleplayer of this character based his username on the name of this character. * The character was created for his own series on December 27th, 2011. * Red Fork is well known for his ability to devour tons of food within seconds. In fact, several times he shows up eating large amounts of food. * Red Fork is known as the leader of the Red Crystals, which is a team of TGCC. * As seen in All That Glitters, he is allergic to peanuts. Themes Category:Males Category:Good characters Category:Heroes Category:Alive Category:Single Category:Owned by Redfork2000 Category:Ponies Category:Magic users Category:Semi-intelligent Category:Leaders